WWE: Stronghold
by RomanceProductions
Summary: Tensai & my Original Character Christie Taylor. All translation provided by translate. and will be at bottom of story. Set in World Wrestling Entertainment. All WWE characters belong to WWE and the people that portray them. My character Christie Taylor belongs to me. Wanted to pair up Christie with someone that most people wouldn't have thought of. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Kaishi

**Kaishi**

It was a great night to be in Las Vegas. The lights were bright and you could tell that there was a feeling in the air to bet it all on black. A woman was walking through the halls of the local arena there, where Monday Night Raw was currently going on live. The woman smiled when she stopped to see a man standing there speaking to the production staff.

"What's the crack fella?"

The man turned around the to the woman and smiled a great big smile. The two hugged and then the man looked the woman up and down before giving her another hug. The two laughed as they just looked over each other. The man was Sheamus and the woman was a former training partner of his.

"It has been a long time Christie Taylor. How are you doing?"

"I am wonderful Sheamus. Finally recovered from the last training session we were in."

The two laughed. Christie and Sheamus trained for a while before Sheamus made it big and Christie went off in search of her passion. Christie looked around a bit and then turned back to Sheamus. The tall red haired man looked a bit puzzled at the woman and just sighed a bit.

"You look like you are searching for treasure. What are you looking for?"

Christie just sighed. Sheamus finally noticed the envelope with Japanese writings on it and looked at her quizzically. Christie blushed and chuckled meekly.

"Have you seen Tensai?"

Sheamus was thrown off guard for a bit. Christie played around with the envelope a bit as she continued to look around for for Tensai. Sheamus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and chuckled that hearty chuckle that always put her at ease.

"What on earth do you want to do with Tensai? I mean...he is a powerhouse..."

"Sure he is, but you told me in training that if I wanted to make a name for myself, the opportunities are not going to come to me. I have to go to them. Besides...after the dance off, I think he needs a friend. We all need some kindness every now and again."

Sheamus smiled at Christie. Sheamus pointed down the hall where Tensai was standing and Christie said goodbye to Sheamus. She then made her way down the hall and held the envelope with a tight grip. As she approached the tall gentleman, Tensai looked over towards her. Christie walked up to Tensai and then bowed. Tensai bowed slowly, and looked at Christie with a puzzled look on his face. Christie handed the envelope to Tensai in the same manner a business man would hand his business card in Japan. She took the envelope by the corners and held it out. Tensai smiled a small smile and took the other two corners, with the two bowing towards each other. As Tensai took the letter, Christie quietly said something in Japanese to Tensai.

"Arigatō."

Christie turned and began to walk away from Tensai. Tensai looked down at the front of the envelope. He saw the Japanese symbols and smiled. He then looked back up to see Christie turn the corner towards the locker rooms. Tensai looked back down and then read the front of the envelope out loud.

"Tensai e. Toki ni suru koto ga dekimasu o yomi kudasai. Whatever...or whoever this girl is...she has my interest."

He opened the letter and saw that it was written in Japanese. Tensai smiled because it took him back to his time in Japan and the time he wrestled there. He whispered the letter to himself with a smile on his face.

_Tensai wa, watashi wa hontōni chōdo anata ga watashi wa anata ga kakutō mimamoru koto o kōei ni omoimasu koto o shitte moraitai. Karera wa anata o atsukau hōhō wa, jōdandesu, to watashi wa anata no soba ni itai. Toki ni watashi ni denwa shite, anata wa watashi no" sābisu" ni kyōmi o motte iru baai._

Tensai held the letter close to his chest for a moment and looked down at what he was wearing. Yes, he was wearing his wrestling gear but he was also wearing women's lingerie. Tensai looked back down at the letter and began to make his way towards his locker room.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Story Title: Beginning**

**Letter Translation:**  
**Tensai, I really wanted to just let you know that I am honored to watch you wrestle. The way they treat you is a joke, and I want to be by your side. Call me when and if you are interested in my 'services'.**

**Arigato: Thank You**

**Tensai e. Toki ni suru koto ga dekimasu o yomi kudasai.: To Tensai. Read when you can.**


	2. Dorama ga ume

**Dorama ga ume**

Christie was upset. It was after Monday Night Raw and she was sitting at Tootsies Bar in Nashville. She had left another note for Tensai in his locker room both at Smackdown last week and then tonight at Raw. She quickly left the note and then left before she caused a commotion She took a drink of her beer and just sighed. Someone sat next to her but she just ignored it.

"Kurisutī kon'nichiwa."

Christie looked over at who spoke to her and saw it was Tensai. She sighed and went back to her beer. Tensai just looked down and ordered a Japanese beer. Christie looked over to see it was the same beer she was drinking.

"Anata wa watashi no tensai de nani o shitaidesu ka? Anata ga saisho no basho de watashi to wa nanika o motte iru to omotta yō ni soreha arimasen."

Tensai turned in his stool to see Christie in a sour mood. Tensai turned back in his stool and took a drink of his beer. Christie turned in her stool to see Tensai in a sad mood and she placed her hand on his.

"I am sorry if I came off in a bitchy manner. You apparently were having fun with Cameron and Naomi."

Tensai turned to see the look on Christie's face. It looked like one of anger and sadness mixed together. Christie glared at Tensai and he just sighed.

"Do you think I really want to do that? I couldn't help that Vince wants me to make a fool of myself..."

Before he could finish, Naomi and Cameron walked in and waved hi to Tensai. Tensai smiled meekly and waved to them.

"You don't wanna do it, yet you do. If I am less important to you then go with them. I will see you hopefully on Smackdown before you see them."

Christie finished her beer and then paid for both of them. Christie grabbed her keys and walked out of the bar. She shoved her way past Naomi and Brodus Clay. Brodus turned to Christie and tried to ask something, but Christie just walked off. Tensai turned back and just looked at the bottle of beer.

"What's her problem?"

Tensai looked over at Cameron and just sighed. Brodus noticed this and just patted Tensai on the back.

"It's all right. I can talk to her for you if you want."

"You would do that?"

Brodus shook his head and then ordered a round of drinks for the entire bar. Tensai just sighed and continued to stare at his bottle of beer. Everyone was having a great time but Tensai and you could tell that by the sad expressions he had as the party was going on.

* * *

Translations:

**~Hello there Christie. = _Kurisutī kon'nichiwa_**

**~What do you want with me Tensai? It isn't like you wanted to have anything to do with me in the first place. = _Anata wa watashi no tensai de nani o shitaidesu ka? Anata ga saisho no basho de watashi to wa nanika o motte iru to omotta yō ni soreha arimasen._**

**~Title: Drama Filled = _Dorama ga ume_**


	3. Worrying and Knowing

**Worrying and Knowing**

It was right after Monday Night Raw and Christie was sitting in her hotel room reading he favorite Japanese manga 'Get Backers'. She had just gotten to the best part of the volume she was reading when she heard a knock on her door and she just ignored it. Christie sighed as the person continued to knock on the door. She looked at the clock and then made her way to the door.

"I can't believe someone would interrupt me at this time of night. What in the world is so important?"

Christie looked out of the peep hole and saw Tensai was standing there. Tensai looked around the hallway and Christie was a bit puzzled as she opened the door.

"Tensai..."

"May I come in?"

Christie motioned for Tensai to come in and Tensai walked over to a stand that was by the chair she was sitting. Christie closed and locked the door. She looked over at Tensai and took a deep breath.

"Are you..."

"No. I am not okay. What is your problem with me?"

Christie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to just hit him and make him snap out of the 'fun' he was having with Brodus and his girls, but she knew that he would pin her to the wall in a heartbeat. She breathed deeply and leaned against the wall.

"I don't have a problem with you. It is with the way you are being treated in this company we both work for. When I grew up, I watched you in a tag team with Trish and Test. You made sure to make your point clear. Your tag team was very dominant and ever since then, I have kept my eye on you. I have followed your career and you are not to be messed with. Over in Japan, you were feared. Now...I don't know what to think now..."

Christie walked past Tensai and sat back in the chair that was next to the bed. Tensai sighed and looked over towards Christie with a hesitant look on his face.

"You know that I have to follow the whole creative thing..."

"Still, I don't have to like it. I remember my father taking me to your matches in Japan when I was little. He would tell me before every wrestling show that I would be scared of you because you were a giant. He was right. The very first time I saw you, I closed my eyes because you were so prominent in the ring."

Tensai sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked down to the ground and Christie noticed this. Christie got up and sat next to Tensai on the edge of the bed.

"There is something more...isn't there Christie?"

Christie's breath hitched in the back of her throat. She was falling for him, yet she barely knew him. She only knew him by his ring name and that he was a wrestler.

"Yes Ten..."

"Call me Matt please."

Christie chuckled. She was starting to feel comfortable around him and that was good. Christie looked at the door and shook her head yes. Tensai smiled and took her hand.

"You are the reason I became a professional wrestler. You are the reason why I left you that card. I don't know what these feelings are, and I am scared..."

"Let's see where those feelings go. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be."

That meant the world to Christie and you could tell from the expressions on her face. Her father always said that if it was meant to be, it was meant to be. Christie cleared her throat and smiled. Tensai smiled and hugged her. Christie was taken a back a bit, but she hugged him back. When the two pulled away, Tensai smiled.

"You are the first person ever to make me feel wanted. I fit in when I am around. I didn't know of anyone else who spoke Japanese..."

"I learned from my father. He was a rugged man, but very soft spoken as well. He wanted me to learn his language as well as English. I went to school for the first few years in Japan. You should have seen me make the transition to public schools here in America."

The two shared a chuckle and Tensai went over to the chair that was next to the bed. He took a seat and Christie laid across the bed.

"Were you bullied a lot?"

Christie sighed and shook her head yes.

"I didn't like some of the girls, so I was a loner. Kind of like the way I am in the locker room today. I don't like to do anything really for anyone but myself."

Tensai had a worried look on his face after she said that. It almost looked like he was heartbroken. Christie noticed this and rubbed the back of her neck in worry. Tensai then got a smile on his face and just chuckled.

"You should open up your heart more. You could gain some new friends that way. Why don't you meet Naomi and Cameron? They are interested in wanting to get to know you more..."

Christie got a scared look on her face. Tensai chuckled and Christie looked at him puzzled.

"I will introduce you to them. Don't worry, I won't make you be friends with them or anything."

The two laughed. Christie ordered room service and the two spent the night getting to know each other better.


	4. Time For

**Time for...**

It was a few weeks after they had spoken. Christie Taylor wasn't really known for making a load of friends. She was content on being friends with the people she grew close to, and this was the case with Tensai. Getting to know each other better a few weeks ago meant the world to Christie. Especially since she wasn't really that close to people in general. On this day, she pulled up to the Panera Bread that was right off of the highway. She had recently spent a lot of time on the NXT developmental brand as she was told to do by upper management. She was very excited though about some news she had received and she wanted to meet Tensai for some lunch and a chat. Christie got out of the car when she noticed that Tensai was sitting with his tag team partner and two friends.

"Oh great..."

Christie closed the car door and walked into the dining facility causally and calm. Christie noticed Tensai and waved hello to him. He smiled and told the others that he would be back in a moment. Christie motioned for an older couple to go on ahead of her and smiled as Tensai came over to her.

"What are you doing Matt? I thought we were supposed to have lunch together."

Tensai just chuckled a bit as Christie ran her hand through her hair. She looked over his shoulder at the others and sighed.

"Do you remember what I said about introducing you to them?"

She winced as she remembered the conversation that they had the weeks prior to that day. She then chuckled as Tensai just patted her on the back.

"Naomi and Cameron are looking very forward to seeing and meeting you."

"I don't think that I would really fit in Matt. I mean...they are dancers after all. I am more of a fighter..."

Tensai just laughed and Christie looked at him a bit puzzled. Tensai pointed over to where the group was sitting and he just smiled as the others waved.

"Give this a try. Besides, we are all excited about the news that you have to share."

"Great..."

Tensai patted her on the back again and then made his way back towards the group. Christie noticed that a few fans were walking towards her and she smiled. She took some pictures with them and signed some photos before the fans left. Christie then made her way to the front counter and ordered herself a ham and mozzarella sandwich with rye bread and a sweetened ice tea. As she was waiting for her food, she noticed a set of twins walking into the building. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the pair made their way behind her.

"Hey Nikki...isn't that the chick from NXT that is making waves?"

"Yeah. It's that Christie chick. What is she doing here?"

Christie continued to just stand with her back facing the twins. She noticed that her sandwich was about done and the gentleman behind the counter handed her her cup of iced tea. Christie smiled when one of the twins tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it for a bit, but then was quickly turned around and pinned to the counter.

"Do you know who we are?"

Christie just chuckled as she sat her tea back on the counter. Christie then took her right pointer finger and proceeded to push upon the woman's nose to back her up. Christie then took her tea and smirked at the twins.

"I know who you two are. You two are the Bella Bitches that might want to think twice before crossing my path. I promise you that you will regret it if you make the choice to cross my path again."

The two twins just walked towards the door and the gentleman let her know that her sandwich was ready. Christie turned around and smiled at the gentleman and took her sandwich. Christie motioned towards Tensai to look out the window. The whole group did and started talking among themselves as Christie placed her food on the table. Tensai stood up and gave Christie his chair.

"Oh thank you."

Tensai chuckled as he grabbed another chair. Christie took a bite of her sandwich and chewed slowly as Tensai was starting to make introductions.

"Christie this is Brodus, Naomi and Cameron."

Christie swallowed her food and then took a drink of tea. She smiled after that and everyone said hi. Tensai took her and and Christie just looked over at him with a smile on her face. Naomi noticed this and just chuckled.

"You two...you know..."

Christie just started laughing and Tensai looked over at Naomi with a grin. Christie then turned to Naomi with a small smile.

"We are taking it slow. Whatever the path takes us on, then we will walk down that path."

Naomi smiled and Cameron couldn't sit still in her chair. Brodus and Christie looked over at Cameron puzzled and Cameron started to move even more.

"What is this news you have for everyone Christie?"

Christie smiled and pulled out an envelope from headquarters. Everyone eyed the envelope with concern, but Christie just started to laugh at the looks. Naomi looked at her puzzled and she pulled out the letter from the envelope.

"It is from the desk of Stephanie McMahon herself. She basically said that I am moving up to the Monday Night Raw roster and...she said that I am going to get my start with you guys."

Everyone cheered real loud. The only people that were in the facility was the old couple from earlier, but even they were clapping at the news. Tensai hugged Christie and everyone else offered a handshake and congratulations.

"So this means I get to have some new friends...finally."

Everyone heard this and got quiet. Tensai noticed the look on Christie's face and just sat back down. Christie wiped a tear from her face and sighed.

"I am sorry things got a little sad here. I am not used to people really caring all that much about me..."

Naomi took her hand from across the table. Christie looked up at Naomi who was smiling at her. Brodus and Cameron were smiling as well.

"Get used to the people caring about you...because this group is inseparable."

Christie smiled and everyone continued to talk about the plans that were going to take place on Raw. Everyone was so excited for Christie, especially Tensai. As the group was talking, Tensai leaned over and whispered something into Christie's ear.

"Thanks for giving them a chance."

Christie smiled and ordered another set of drinks for everyone in the group. They continued to talk about the plans that the group wanted to do, and Christie just sat back and enjoyed her time.


End file.
